Le nouveau Dieu des Shinobis
by TheExpress
Summary: Naruto vient de sortir vainqueur de son combat titanesque contre Pein, à peine cet victoire eut-elle lieu, que le conseil de Konoha décide de se réunir pour élire le Nouvel Hokage. Que se passerait-il si certains membres décidaient de mettre un candidat en face de Danzo? Que se passerait-il si ce candidat était élu au poste de Rokudaime Hokage?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Notes de début de chapitre :** Ce projet me traversait l'esprit depuis un long moment désormais, plus précisément depuis la lecture de **A Kages Duty **qui sera la source principale de mon inspiration. Il ne s'agit **PAS** d'une traduction ! Avant de publier et de rédiger une suite, j'aimerais savoir si cela en faut la peine. Alors bonne lecture à vous tous.

**Prologue**

_**Konoha :**_

Pein venait d'être battu par Naruto Uzumaki, hôte du démon renard à neuf queues. Et par la même occasion venait de sauver le village caché de la feuille. Par on en sait quel miracle, les morts étaient revenus à la vie. Les med-nins étaient surchargé de travail, s'occupant activement de tout les blessés, bien aidé par l'invocation de leur Godaime Hokage.

« Où est Naruto-kun ? » demanda la voix affaiblis de Hinata.

« Il a vaincu Pein.. » lui murmura Sakura.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. Juste très fatigué. Il est sur le chemin du retour. » répondit cette fois Katsuyu la limace de Tsunade.

L'héritière des Hyuuga se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, et ferme les yeux un instant. Heureuse que son amour de toujours s'en soit sorti indemne. Les rouvrant, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, la mine déconfite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tout était détruit, plus rien n'existait. Plus aucune bâtisse ne tenait debout. Les blessés semblaient plus nombreux que le nombre de med-nins disponibles. Soupirant, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se lever.

« Je vais t'aider, Sakura-kun. » murmura-t-elle.

Devant le regard rempli de détermination de son amie, Sakura hocha la tête et répondit :

« Prends Katsuyu avec toi, et vois ce que tu peux faire. »

Marchant calmement entre les débris qui jonchaient le sol, elle se contentait de donner les premiers soins aux victimes qu'elle trouvait. Devant toute l'horreur, la souffrance et la douleur qui s'offrait à elle, elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

_**Dans la montagne autour de Konoha :**_

Naruto se tenait devant le corps sans vie de Nagato, le regard ne montrant plus aucune émotion. Maintenant que sa vengeance avait aboutis, maintenant que le mort de Jiraya n'était plus vaine, il se sentait sali. Pas soulagé, mais bel et bien sali. Il détestait tué. Il détestait laisser ses émotions le guidaient, et c'est ce qu'il venait de se passer. Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur la femme qui avait accompagné Nagato jusque là.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Rentrer à Ame avec les corps de Nagato et Yahiko. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, si vous comptez rejoindre l'Akatsuki. »

Konan arrêta son mouvement un instant, et se contenta de fixer gravement le jeune adolescent qui se tenait en face d'elle avant de lui répondre :

« Je quitte l'Akatsuki.. Yahiko.. Nagato.. ils étaient tous ce que j'avais.. » murmura-t-elle faiblement. « Leurs rêves, Nagato te l'as transmis, Naruto Uzumaki. Alors je vais faire comme lui, je vais te faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Tu as un pouvoir que beaucoup de personne sous-estime. Tu peux changer les gens. Nagato.. Il était plongé, il s'est livré corps et âmes dans son but d'amener la paix dans le monde shinobi. Tu lui as fait comprendre, qu'il n'avait pas choisis le bon chemin. Il est redevenu l'espace d'un instant, la personne que j'ai aimé. » commença-t-elle. « Tu lui as apporté beaucoup. Tout comme Jiraya-senseï avant toi. Tu es son digne élève. Je comprends maintenant son éducation, ses enseignements sur la volonté du feu. Elle brûle en toi, plus qu'en quiconque d'autre. Malgré la souffrance, la solitude que tu as connus, tu continues de croire aux autres. » acheva-t-elle.

Naruto ne répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le vide. Détesté, haï par son village. Elle avait raison, il n'a jamais eu de cesse de croire en ce dernier. Au moment d'ouvrir sa bouche, il l'entendit reprendre la parole :

« Tu ferras un grand Hokage. Un Hokage spéciale, mais grand. » murmura-t-elle.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, puis il se retourna en direction de la forêt prêt à regagner son village. Ou tout au moins, ce qu'il en restait. Subitement, il se retourna et fit :

« Prenez les corps de vos camarades, et partez. J'expliquerais votre disparition. » murmura-t-il.

« Merci, Naruto Uzumaki. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez le soutien d'Ame désormais. » répondit-elle en baissant sa tête en signe de respect.

Au moment où il allait partir, la voix de Konan se refit plus forte :

« Méfie toi de l'Akatsuki, Nagato n'était pas le chef réelle de cette organisation.. » commença-t-elle.

« L'homme au masque orange. » coupa le blond.

« Oui. Madara Uchiwa. » annonça-t-elle.

_**Dans la forêt autour de Konoha :**_

Kakashi avait appris l'exploit de son élève, du fils de son senseï, et désormais de son égal. Revenu d'entre les morts, il avait conscience de ce qu'il devait à Naruto. La vie. Il courrait entre les arbres à pleine vitesse, malgré sa fatigue. Il voulait retrouver Naruto, ne pas le laisser seul ici. Dans sa tête les images déferlaient à grande vitesse, sa rencontre avec un Naruto braillard, leur première mission aux Pays des Vagues et cette fameuse promesse de sang qu'il s'était faîtes. L'examen Chuunin, et sa victoire face à Neiji, puis face à Gaara. L'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé après la désertion de Sasuke. Son retour d'entraînement avec Jiraya. Le sauvetage de son ami et Kazekage. Son entraînement au Futon. Ses combats face à Hidan et Kakuzu.

_« Tu as tellement progressé. » pensa-t-il._

Il continuait son chemin, guidé par l'invocation du Godaime. Puis il le trouva finalement, appuyé sur un arbre. Son souffle haché, visiblement épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du ninja copieur. S'abaissant il le pris sur son dos, et murmura :

« Tu en as assez fait. »

« Kakashi-senseï.. » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Reposes-toi. Je te ramène à Konoha. »

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de sons senseï et de fermer les yeux. Kakashi reprit son chemin en sens inverse. Le destin était parfois étrange, il se souvenait de même circonstances, d'avoir eu à transporter Naruto sur son dos par le passé. Mais cette fois tout était différents. Par le passé il avait échoué à ramener Sasuke, mais aujourd'hui il avait réussi à sauver Konoha, à sauver d'innombrables vies. Une fierté sans pareille apparut dans les yeux de l'Hatake.

_« Ton père serait si fier de toi. » pensa-t-il. _

Naruto ne bougeait pas sur le dos de son senseï. Trop occupé à repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait fait une promesse à un ennemi. Une promesse sur son nindo. Il ferrait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour amener la paix dans le monde shinobi. Jiraya.. Nagato.. Yahiko.. Konan.. Son père.. Tant de personnes qui avait eu ce rêve en ligne de mire et qui avait échoué. Tant de personnes qui lui avait transmis leur rêve. Il y arriverait coûte que coûte.

Des cris, des hurlements. Brusquement Naruto ouvrit les yeux, croyant à une nouvelle attaque de l'Akatsuki. A sa plus grande surprise ce n'était que son village, ses amis, les habitants et tout les autres ninjas du village qui criaient après lui. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit enfin ce qu'ils prononçaient tous.

« Il est de retour. »

« Notre héros ! »

« On n'a jamais douter, on savait que tu le vaincrais. »

« Vive Naruto Uzumaki, héros de Konoha. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il reconnut en premières lignes tout les shinobis de sa génération indemnes. Reprenant ses esprits, il murmura :

« Que font-ils tous là ? »

« Je leur ai tout raconté. Ton combat contre Pein. Que grâce à tes paroles, tout les morts étaient revenus à la vie. » répondit la limace sur son épaule.

« Tu te rapproches de ton rêve, Naruto. » fit Kakashi.

S'abaissant, le ninja copieur laissa à Naruto le soin de marcher par lui même. Titubant, à bout de force, il s'appuya néanmoins sur l'épaule de son senseï. Ce dernier fixait son élève avec fierté. Un souvenir faisant irruption dans son esprit.

_« Je deviendrais Hokage. Je les surpasserais tous, et je verrais jaillir l'admiration dans le regard des villageois. » avait crié ce jour là le blond. _

Oui, plus les jours passaient, plus il se rapprochait de son rêve. L'admiration dans le regard des villageois, il l'avait définitivement remporté aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus le démon. Il était leur héros.

« Naruto-kun. » s'écria une fois féminine.

« Sakura-chan. » répondit simplement le blond avant de prendre la rose dans ses bras.

Puis chacun des ninjas de sa génération fit de même, serrant fortement leur amis dans leurs bras. Le félicitant sans cesse de son combat. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Puis ses amis furent remplacés des inconnus, qui désiraient le toucher. Le féliciter. L'embrasser. Et les larmes de Naruto furent remplacé par des rougeurs de gênes sur ses joues.

« Félicitation, gamin. » fit Ibiki, suivi par le père de Shikamaru.

Naruto sourit franchement à ses deux personnes, et se remit à marcher au moment où il vit deux Anbus arriver.

« Shikaku Nara, vous êtes convoqué par le conseil de Konoha. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

« L'élection du Rokudaime Hokage.. » commença l'Anbu.

« Attendez. » intervint Naruto. « Élection du Rokudaime Hokage ? » questionna-t-il incrédule.

« Naruto, il faut que tu saches quelque choses.. » commença Kakashi.

« Tsunade-senseï est dans un état critique. » acheva péniblement Sakura.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle a libéré beaucoup de Chakra pour protéger le village.. » se contenta de dire la rose, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et vous comptez nommer un nouvel Hokage dès aujourd'hui ? » s'emporta Naruto en direction des Anbus.

« Naruto.. » tenta de couper Kakashi.

« Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres du conseil. » rétorqua le même Anbu.

Voyant Naruto devenir rouge de colère, Sakura décida de s'interposer avec le soutien visuel de son senseï.

« Shikaku-dono, allez-y. Et tenez nous au courant. » demanda poliment la rose, puis se retournant en direction du blond. « Toi ! Viens avec moi que je t'examine. » ordonna-t-elle.

Inconsciemment le fils du Yondaime Hokage déglutit devant le regard et le ton employé par sa coéquipière, faisant rire aux éclats les shinobis présents autour d'eux.

« Qui pourrait croire ça ? Le vainqueur de Pein apeuré par une fille. » ricana Kiba, avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Sakura.

_**Conseil de Konoha :**_

Quelques minutes après sa convocation, Shikaku Nara pénétra dans la tente qui servirait de salle du conseil. Sans surprise, il vit la présence de tout les autres membres de clan, ainsi que des conseillers, de Danzo, du Daimyo du pays du Feu, ainsi que de certains Jonin spécialisé, tel qu'Anko Mitarashi, Yamato et de deux Anbus. Soupirant, devant la tache qui l'attendait, il s'asseya à sa place en murmurant :

« Galère. »

Le Daimyo du Pays du Feu, après avoir salué le Nara de la tête, se leva et commença à prendre la parole :

« Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour Konoha, mais également pour le Pays du Feu. Dans ces temps précaires, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de montrer notre faiblesse aux autre Pays et village cachés. Le Godaime Hokage étant dans l'incapacité de reprendre son poste, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'élire le Rokudaime Hokage le plus tôt possible. »

« Pourquoi élire et ne pas nommer un Hokage provisoire ? » demanda aussitôt Shikaku.

« La force de frappe de Konoha en serait amoindris. Le carnage qui a été créée est entièrement la faute de Tsunade. Sa faiblesse à diriger notre village. Sa souplesse. » intervint Danzo, vite approuvé par les conseillers et quelques membres du conseil.

« Elle dirige le village avec la volonté qu'elle a hérité de ses prédécesseur. » répondit le membre du clan Yamanaka.

« Et on voit où cela nous a conduit. » ricana Danzo.

« Que proposez vous Danzo? » demanda le Daimyo.

« Il faut du changement, que ce village soit dirigé différemment. Une personne avec du charisme et une poigne forte. Qui ne reculerait devant personne. » annonça-t-il.

« Et qui est cette personne ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Je propose Hatake Kakashi. » intervint aussitôt Shikaku, voyant où voulait en venir Danzo.

Le chef de la racine lança un regard noir au Nara, maudissant l'intelligence légendaire de ce clan. Si il était nommé Hokage il réglerait ce problème en premier.

« Intéressant. L'élève du Yondaime Hokage, qui a été l'élève de Jiraya également élève d'Hiruzen. » énuméra calmement le Daimyo .

« Il serait effectivement un bon choix. » déclarèrent plusieurs membres de clan.

« Justement non. Nous devons changer ce régime, notre façon de diriger ce village où nous courrons à notre perte. » s'exclama Danzo.

« Il est trop jeune. » argumenta Koharu en défendant son ami.

« Minato n'était-il pas plus jeune ? » questionna le Daimyo.

« Et où est-il actuellement ? » rétorqua le chef de la racine.

« Il a sacrifié sa vie pour la survie du village. » attaqua la mère de Kiba.

« Un geste noble. Mais nous avons besoin d'un dirigeant qui dirige convenablement ce village. Hiruzen est mort par sa faiblesse. Il a refusé de tuer Orochimaru quand il en avait l'occasion, et voyez ce qui est arrivé. Pein ? Il a été l'élève de Jiraya. Tsunade ? Coéquipière d'un déserteur, et de Jiraya qui a enseigner à une personne qui a détruit Konoha. Alors que doit-on faire, rester sur cette longueur d'onde ou changer ? » résuma avec calme et ferveur Danzo.

Le silence s'empara de la tente. Danzo venait de marquer un point, et de dire adieu à l'élection de Kakashi Hatake. Rapidement Shikaku se mit à réfléchir, que pouvait-il faire pour contre carrer le plan de cet homme ? Danzo, Hokage, cela reviendrait à voir Konoha disparaître.

« Je propose Danzo Shimura. » fit Koharu.

Ce que craignait beaucoup de membres des clans venaient de se produire, tous se jetèrent un regard. Dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux propose une autre personne.

« Je souhaiterais ajourner la séance. » tenta Shikaku.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement le Daimyo.

« Prendre une décision hâtive pourrait s'avérer néfaste pour le village, et pour le Pays du Feu. Une nuit de sommeil ne pourra qu'être bénéfique. Selon nos espions, aucun village n'est en déplacement. Une journée de plus ne nous coûtera pas grand chose. »

« Le village doit se reconstruire rapidement, et seul un Hokage peut faire ça. » attaqua Danzo.

« Silence ! Le conseil est levé. Shikaku Nara si demain vous ne proposez pas d'autre personne susceptible de devenir Hokage, je nommerais personnellement Danzo, Rokudaime Hokage. » énonça le Daimyo.

« Galère. » soupira-t-il.

Les réactions étaient diverses, les membres de clans semblaient dépité, tandis que les deux vieux conseillers et Danzo étaient resplendissant de joie. Dés demain, Danzo deviendrait Hokage, et Konoha regagnerait de sa splendeur. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

_**Hôpital de Konoha :**_

Naruto avait été allongé de force dans l'un des lits de fortunes qui formait le camp médical. Kakashi allongé dans celui d'à côté, maugréant contre les idées stupide de son élève.

« Sakura-chan, que fais-tu ? » hurla d'impatience Naruto.

« Calme toi. » grincha Kakashi.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre. » se lamenta le blond.

Comme par enchantement, la rose apparut à ce moment là. La fatigue clairement visible sur son visage. Un dossier sous chaque bras, elle s'attarda un instant en direction de Kakashi, puis parla.

« Kakashi-senseï, vous pouvez partir. Du repos est conseillé, aucune blessure physique, mais des ressources de Chakra faible. Interdiction de faire des missions avant plusieurs jours. » ordonna-t-elle.

Le ninja copieur fit un large sourire, emporta son livre de pervers, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, craignant sans doute que son élève revienne sur ses mots.

« A nous deux, Naruto. » fit-elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Sakura-chan.. » tenta de commencer le blond.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. » menaça-t-elle, index pointé dans se direction.

Le blond se dépêcha d'acquiescer, se tassant dans son lit, le regard fuyant à tout prix les yeux de sa coéquipière.

« Tes blessures physiques sont superflus. Tes réserves de Chakra remonte rapidement. Je n'ai donc rien pour te retenir ici, et crois moi que j'ai essayer d'en trouver un. » gronda-t-elle.

« Je peux sortir. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, mais fais attention à toi.. » murmura-t-elle, étonnant Naruto.

D'un simple sourire, il rassura son amie et se mit à sortir en courant. Heureux d'être libéré de cette torture.

_**Ruines de l'Académie :**_

Iruka se tenait devant les ruines de son ancien lieu de travail. Le désastre qu'avait créer Pein était impressionnant. Le courage de son ancien élève, Naruto, l'avait ébloui. Lui qui clamait à tout va qu'il surpasserait les Hokage, venait certainement d'y arriver en partie.

« Iruka-senseï. »

« Konohamaru-kun. » fit Iruka en se retournant. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je vérifiais l'état du Village.. »marmonna-t-il.

« Tristes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grand-père serait triste de voir son village dans cet état. Mais Naruto-san a empêcher le pire, les dégâts matériels sont réparables, les pertes humaines auraient été préjudiciable. »

« Tu as bien grandi, Konohamaru. » félicita Iruka.

« Qui va être élu Hokage ? » demanda curieusement le petit-fils du Dieu des Shinobis.

« Malheureusement, je n'en ai aucune idée.. Il faut juste prier pour que cela ne tombe pas entre les mains d'un extrémistes. Ou nous pouvons nous préparer pour une nouvelle guerre. »

Konohamaru hocha la tête, puis reporta son regard sur les ruines de l'Académie avant de regarder la falaise des Hokage. Qui aurait sa tête gravé dans la roche aux côtés de son Grand-père ?

« Pourquoi en avait-il après Naruto-san ? » demanda soudainement Konohamaru.

« Naruto est spécial, oui c'est le mot spécial. Très spécial. » répondit Iruka.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce n'est plus un secret qu'il posséde Kyuubi en lui. Mais d'autre secret supérieur le concerne. » murmura-t-il.

« Lesquels ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te les réveler Konohamaru. Un jour ou l'autre, cela referra surface. Crois moi. »

_« Qui es-tu Naruto-nii-san. » pensa fortement le petit-fils du Sandaime. _

_**Domaine Nara :**_

Shikaku Nara venait de rentrer chez lui, ou tout au moins dans les tentes qui recouvraient son ancien domaine. Il fut surpris de voir Shikamaru l'attendre.

« Où est ta mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle aide à l'Hôpital. Ils avaient besoin de main d' œuvre. » commença-t-il. « Le conseil voulait élire un nouvel Hokage, qui a été nommé ? » acheva-t-il.

« Une réunion galère. J'ai réussi à repousser les élections à demain mais je ne vois pas rien qui pourrait empêcher Danzo d'obtenir le poste. »

« Danzo ? Le chef de la racine ? » fit outré Shikamaru.

« En personne. » maugréa le chef de famille.

« Pourquoi pas Kakashi-senseï ? » proposa le fils après un moment de réflexion.

« Déjà proposé, mais Danzo et ses conseillers ont réfuté cette hypothèse. »

« Galère.. » soupira Shikamaru.

« Qu'est ce ? » demanda Shikaku en désignant une pile de dossier sur la table.

« Les dossiers des shinobis de Konoha. Je les ai récupérer dans les ruines de la Tour Hokage afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. » fit nonchalamment le génie.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Shikaku et se permit même un sourire en se penchant sur la liasse de dossier. Peut-être qu'il trouverait la personne adéquate au rôle d'Hokage dans tout ses rapports. Mais la soirée s'annonçait longue et éprouvante.

« Shikamaru, voudrais-tu aider ton vieux père ? »

« Pourquoi je sens que cela va être galère ? » marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Un rire franc s'échappa de la gorge de Shikaku, puis invita son fils à s'asseoir en face de lui. Lui donnant une pile à trier par la même occasion.

« Trouvons notre futur Hokage. » fit-il fièrement.

_**Conseil de Konoha : Le lendemain :**_

Tout les conseillers, les membres de clan et le Daimyo attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Shikaku Nara. Cela faisait désormais deux heures que la réunion aurait dû débuter, mais aucun Anbu ne semblait avoir réussi à déranger l'homme dans son travail.

« Nous pourrions commencer ? » déclara Danzo.

« Je suppose que Oui. Attendre Shikaku plus longtemps ne rime à rien. » surenchérit Koharu.

« Non. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que prépare Shikaku-dono. » se contenta de dire le Daimyo sous le regard noir de Danzo.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la tente s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Shikaku épuisé et essoufflé.

« Je suis désolé de ce retard. » fit-il avant de dire dans un murmure : « Galère. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Shikaku-dono. » fit souriant le Daimyo.

« Nous pouvons commencer ? » fit impatiemment Danzo.

Le sourire sur le visage de Shikaku l'énervait au plus haut point. L'agacer, il sentait que la situation à son avantage pour le moment risquait de lui échappait à tout moment.

« Bien. Qui a une personne à proposer au rôle d'Hokage ? » annonça sans préambule le chef du Pays du Feu.

« Danzo Shimura. » firent simultanément Homura et Koharu.

« Kakashi Hatake. » se précipita la mère de Kiba.

« Je croyais que la question Kakashi était réglé ? » fit Danzo, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Il s'agit d'un vote, même si le Daimyo aura le dernier mot. Pourquoi ne pas laisser sa chance à Kakashi. » rétorqua le chef des Yamanaka.

Danzo se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant que la situation devenait de plus en plus à son avantage. Si personne d'autre ne proposait quelqu'un, il serait élu. Sans aucun doute possible.

« Quelqu'un a une autre personne a proposer ? » demanda le Daimyo, lassé de ses prises de têtes.

Le silence accueillit la question du Daimyo. Personne ne vit le sourire naître sur les lèvres de Shikaku. Il espérait sincèrement que son plan fonctionnerait.

« Je vois, personne.. » commença le Daimyo.

« Excusez-moi, Daimyo-sama. J'ai, à vrai dire, une candidature à proposer. » fit Shikaku, en se levant de son siège.

Le sourire sur le visage de Danzo disparut aussitôt, qu'avait donc prévu ce maudit Nara ? La réaction était tout autre chez les membres de clans et chez le Daimyo. La curiosité étaient apparus sur leurs visages.

« J'ai longtemps réfléchis, fait fonctionner mes méninges. Et j'ai repensé aux paroles de nos prédécesseurs, mais également aux paroles de Danzo-dono. » commença calmement le Nara. « Il nous faut une personne forte, capable de diriger le pays convenablement. Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Le troisième Hokage a toujours comparés Konoha à la branche d'un arbre. Les shinobis étant les feuilles de cette arbre, et que l'Hokage était celle qui s'en démarquait le plus. » reprit-il en faisant les cents pas.

« Abréger. » s'emporta Danzo.

« Calmez-vous, Danzo-dono. » ordonna le Daimyo. « Reprenez, Shikaku-dono. » fit-il curieux de voir où voulait en venir le Nara.

« Oui, Daimyo-sama. A la tête du village, il nous faut une personne qui a beaucoup fait pour le village. Qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celui-ci, comme l'ont fait Tobirama-sama, Minato-sama et Hiruzen-sama. » énonça avec calme Shikaku. « Une personne qui a le respect du village et des shinobis. Il faut que cette personne ai une emprise sur nos hommes, qu'il ai confiance en lui. Qu'ils lui obéissent aveuglément. Comme la dit le quatrième, ce n'est pas en devenant Hokage que nous gagnons le respect du peuple, mais c'est en gagnant l'admiration du village que nous devenons Hokage. Après une nuit blanche, j'ai trouvé la feuille qui se démarque de la branche. J'ai trouvé la personne qui sera digne de devenir Rokudaime Hokage. La personne en qui mon clan mettrait sa vie entre ses mains. » continua-t-il avant de prendre une pause.

Toute l'assemblée était accroché à ses lèvres, suspendues à chaque mots que prononçait le Nara. Le visage de Danzo s'était décomposé, il ne voyait pas qui il pourrait proposer, mais son discours faisaient son effet. Il le voyait, il le sentait, et il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Shikaku, de son côté, regardait l'assemblée, savourant l'effet que ferrait son annonce. Puis il repensa au moment où il avait eu cette idée saugrenue.

_« Shikamaru, que penses tu de lui ? » fit-il en tendant un dossier à son fils. _

_Le Chuunin s'empara du dossier, et son visage devint incrédule pendant un long moment._

_« Sérieusement ? » _

_« J'avais déjà pensé à lui lors du conseil, mais je n'étais pas sur.. » murmura Shikaku._

_« Oui. » marmonna Shikamaru. « Oui, il est le seul qui pourra battre Danzo. » s'extasia-t-il._

_« Alors, faisons de lui notre Hokage. » _

« Je propose au poste de Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, héros de Konoha ! » annonça du tac au tac Shikaku.

L'annonce du Nara fut accueillit par un brouhaha des plus impressionnants. Chacun discutait vivement avec son voisin, tandis que Danzo hurlait à tout va :

« Il est trop jeune. »

« Trop Jeune ? Il a battu Gaara du désert lors de l'examen Chuunin, empêchant l'attaque de Suna et Oto de réduire Konoha en ruine. Gaara, qui au passage est devenu Kazekage. Il a battu Neiji, le génie de sa génération, lors de ce même examen. Il avait treize ans. Treize ans lorsqu'il a maîtrisé le Rasengan, qu'il a ramené Tsunade ici. Treize ans, lorsqu'il a battu Zabuza. Il en avait Seize lorsqu'il a sauvé le Kazekage d'une mort certaine. Seize ans lorsqu'il a tué à lui tout seul un membre de l'Akatsuki. Seize ans, encore, quand il a sauvé Konoha en battant Pein. Là où même Jiraya-sama avait échoué. » énuméra Shikaku.

Le silence se réinstalla aussitôt. Les chefs de clans avaient un sourire sur les lèvres, l'idée de Shikaku était brillante.

« Il ne peux pas devenir Hokage, ce n'est qu'un Genin. » tenta Homura.

« Genin ? Et il a réalisé tout cela ? » demanda curieusement le Daimyo.

« Il est encore Genin, n'ayant pas chercher à repasser l'examen depuis la tentative d'évasion raté de Orochimaru. » justifia Hiashi Hyuuga.

« Il n'est même pas issu d'un clan. » attaqua Koharu.

« Êtes vous en si sur ? » demanda avec malice Shikaku. « Puis je révéler certains secret de Rang S Daimyo-sama ? »

« Allez-y. » fit avec curiosité le chef du Pays du Feu.

« Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. Il est issue de deux clans réputés dans le monde Shinobi. » annonça le Nara.

« Fils du Yondaime ? » fit surpris le Daimyo.

« Tout à fait. Il mérite ce titre d'Hokage par son savoir, par son courage mais également par son sang. » énuméra-t-il.

« Impossible qu'ils deviennent Hokage. Il a suivi l'enseignement de Jiraya tout comme Pein. » s'exclama Danzo.

« Pein, personne qu'il a battu, là où chaque ninja de Konoha a échoué. » affirma la mère de Kiba.

« Pein a suivi l'enseignement de l'un de nos Sannins, tout comme Naruot, je suis d'accord. Mais les deux se sont affronté, uniquement parce que l'un d'entre eux a quitté le chemin que Jiraya leur avait montré. Pein ? Naruto ? Quel est l'intêrét de le savoir. Naruto a battu Pein, pour protéger Konoha. » rétorqua aussitôt Hiashi.

« Sans compter, que le village l'admire. » intervint un civil. « Il est notre héros. » lâcha-t-il fièrement.

« Et nous avons besoin d'une personne en qui le peuple a confiance. Une personne qui redonnera espoir juste par sa présence. » enfonça Shikaku. « C'est pour toutes ses raisons, que je pense que Naruto Uzumaki serait apte à devenir Hokage. Dans tout les cas, le clan Nara apporte son soutien. »

« Le clan Hyuuga également. »

« Le clan Aburame aussi. »

« Le clan Akimichi et Yamanaka à leur tour. »

« Le clan Inuzuka. » fit-elle en se levant.

Les trois quarts des conseillers civils se joignirent rapidement aux clans de Konoha, sous le regard médusé de Danzo.

« Avant de rendre mon verdict, je voudrais demander l'avis à notre chef Anbu. » commença-t-il. « Obéiriez vous à Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« Sans aucune hésitation, Daimyo-sama. Les Anbus ont pour rôle d'obéir à l'Hokage en poste, quelqu'il soit. Mais cela serait un honneur pour nous d'obéir aux fils du Yondaime Hokage, élève de Kakashi-sempaï et de Jiraya-sama, vainqueur de Pein et héros de Konoha. » fit une voix féminine.

« Danzo, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Cela est scandaleux. Il est bien trop jeune, inexpérimenté pour prendre ce poste. C'est une mascarade ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

Le silence régnait désormais dans la pièce, les dés étaient jetés et tout dépendait désormais du choix que ferrait le Daimyo. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience le choix de leur souverains. Puis il se leva, posa calmement ses mains sur la table, balayant l'assemblée du regard.

« Ma décision est prise. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha sera Naruto Uzumaki. » annonça-t-il. « Chef Anbu, convoquer le ici. »

La femme derrière le masque salua respectueusement l'assemblée et soupira de soulagement en voyant le pouvoir échapper à Danzo. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller chercher le jeune Uzumaki.

Danzo fulminait, une énième fois le poste d'Hokage venait de lui échapper, mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il pourrait toujours manipuler le garçon dans l'ombre. Shikaku avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

« Comptez-vous révéler ses filiations au public ? » questionna Homura.

« C'est à l'Hokage de décider de cela, surtout quand ce point le concerne. » rétorqua le Daimyo. « Attendons notre nouvel Hokage, et voyons ça avec lui. »

Pendant un longuement, plus personne ne parla. Puis la tente s'ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaître le Chef Anbu et un garçon blond maugréant contre la femme sur la raison indécise de sa convocation.

« Naruto Uzumaki. » salua le Daimyo.

« Que me voulez vous, vieil homme. » lança sans gêne Naruto.

L'assistance était médusé, et devint incrédule quand elle entendit le Daimyo rire à la phrase du blond et murmurer :

« Ce gamin me plaît. » et de reprendre plus fortement. « Naruto Uzumaki, le conseil a élu un nouvel Hokage. »

« Oh, qui va remplacer Ba-chaan ? » demanda-t-il, faisant rire une énième fois le souverain du Pays du feu.

« Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, acceptez vous de devenir le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha ? » demanda officiellement le Daimyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Notes de débuts de chapitre:** J'ai donc décidé de continuer à écrire cette histoire, un chapitre sera publié tout les 10 jours, voire deux semaines. Je vais égaement vous proposer un vote pour le couple désiré, vote qui aura également lieu ailleurs. Les propositions sont les suivantes: Naruto/Yugao; Naruto/Mei, Naruto/Samui, Naruto/Kurotsuchi, et Naruto/Karui. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre Un : **Être Hokage

_« Naruto Uzumaki, le conseil a élu un nouvel Hokage. »_

_« Oh, qui va remplacer Ba-chaan ? » demanda-t-il, faisant rire une énième fois le souverain du Pays du feu._

_« Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, acceptez vous de devenir le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha ? » demanda officiellement le Daimyo. _

Naruto écarquilla grandement les yeux, fixant un par un les membres du conseil. Cherchant une trace d'humour chez l'un d'eux. Mais rien ne trahissait leur visage, si impassible, si sérieux.

« Est..ce..une..blague ? » réussit à articuler le blond.

« La situation ne nécessite pas de telle blague. » fit sournoisement Danzo.

Le sourire sur le visage du chef de la Racine sonnait étrangement faux. Ses pensées était en ébullition, la naïveté du garçon l'aiderait à le manipuler beaucoup plus facilement. La situation n'était pas aussi terrible que ça finalement.

« Mais je ne suis que genin. » protesta-t-il.

« Et je suis le Daimyo de ce pays. Je peux promouvoir n'importe qui au rôle que je souhaite. » fit-il, un léger sourire en coin.

Naruto ne répondit pas aussitôt, cherchant à comprendre et assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Les visages de Jiji-sama, de son père et de Tsunade apparurent dans son esprit. Tous souriant, comme pour l'encourager à accepter la tâche que le conseil souhaitait lui donner.

_« Je deviendrais Hokage, et je les surpasserais tous. » _

Cette phrase résonna un long moment dans son esprit, le rêve qui lui avait permis d'avancer, d'affronter tout les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Iruka. Konohamaru. Neiji. Gaara. Kakashi. Jiraya. Tsunade. Yamato. Tant de personnes qui avaient cru en lui, qui avait reposé leur avenir entre ses mains, qui lui avait appris à devenir un shinobi complet.

_« Tu finiras par tous les surpasser. » lui avait dit un soir d'Automne Jiraya. _

Ils avaient tous cru en lui, et aujourd'hui tout devenait possible. Ba-chaan serait fière de voir que son successeur était lui. Son père qui n'avait pas hésité à sceller Kyuubi en lui, uniquement parce qu'il croyait en sa force de caractère. Pein qui n'avait pas hésité à lui léguer son rêve.

_« La volonté du Feu continuera de briller éternellement, le temps qu'une seule personne continue à l'alimenter. Cette personne sera peut-être toi, Naruto. » avait dit le troisième. _

Il baissa les yeux, serra fortement ses poings. Ils avaient tous cru en lui. Les villageois croyaient désormais en lui. Le conseil lui faisait confiance. Et devenir Hokage le rapprocherait du but de Pein : amener la Paix dans le monde shinobi. Brusquement, il redressa sa tête. Une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

« Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, accepte de devenir le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha. » annonça-t-il.

L'annonce réalisé par le blond eut l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne s'occupait de sa réponse, tous cherchait à savoir comment il avait découvert sa filiation. Un secret de rang S ne pouvait en aucun cas être dévoilé comme cela, et encore moins découvert par hasard.

« Comment sais-tu pour tes parents ? » demanda Homura.

« Une longue histoire. » marmonna-t-il.

« Peu importe ! » coupa Shikaku. « Nous avons notre nouvel Hokage. » acheva-t-il, en baissant sa tête en signe de respect.

« Hokage-sama. » saluèrent les membres de clan.

Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise suite à la marque de respect peu habituelle que lui témoignait les personnes les plus influentes du village. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se contenta de répondre à leur salutation par un hochement de tête.

« L'officialisation de votre rôle sera organisé demain. » commenta le Daimyo.

« Que dois-je faire en attendant ? » demanda curieusement Naruto.

Certains membres de clan se mirent à sourire devant l'insouciance de leur nouveau supérieur, les villageois le regardèrent étrangement, se demandant si ils avaient fait le bon choix. Le Daimyo, quant à lui se mit à rire franchement. Homura, Koharu et Danzo soupirèrent de dépit, l'avenir de Konoha était en pointillé avec un Hokage comme lui.

« Organisez vous, Hokage-sama. Convoquez certaines personnes à mettre dans la confidence. Reconstruisez Konoha. » proposa Shikaku.

Naruto hocha la tête, encore intimidé par l'importance des décisions qu'il devait prendre. Un par un les membres du conseil sortirent de la salle, sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste.

« Shikaku, rester s'il vous plaît. » fit timidement le blond.

Le ton employé par son nouvel Hokage, le fit sourire. Il était bien plus humain que Danzo et ressemblait étrangement à son père. Tout le monde serait au même niveau avec lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? »

« Nous ne sommes que deux, enlever le Hokage-sama, je vous en supplie. » commença Naruto, un air de chien battu sur le visage. « Connaissant l'intelligence des Nara je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour cette promotion. » reprit-il.

« Pas besoin de me remercier. Vous ferrez un meilleur Hokage que Danzo. »

« Espérons-le. Qui est au courant de mon nouveau rôle en dehors du conseil ? »

« Mon fils, Shikamaru savait mon plan. Hormis lui, les membres du conseil ne peuvent parler de rien aux autres shinobis ou villageois. » énonça le chef des Nara.

« Bien. » murmura-t-il. « Anbu ! » appela-t-il.

A peine eut-il dit ce mot, qu'un Anbu arriva, s'agenouillant aussitôt devant Naruto.

« Hokage-sama. »

« J'aurais dû mal à m'y faire. » soupira-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Shikaku, le comportement du blond lui rappelait sans cesse celui de Minato à ses débuts. Insouciant. Timide. Réservé. Voir même gêné.

« J'aurais besoin de voir Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, l'infirmière en chef de l'Hôpital et le Chef Anbu. Pourriez vous les convoquer ? » demanda poliment Naruto.

Même derrière son masque l'Anbu eut dû mal à masquer son étonnement. Un Hokage ordonnait et ne demandait pas poliment quelque chose. Konoha serait différent avec lui.

« A vos ordre, Hokage-sama. »

Puis dans un nuage, il disparut. Faisant soupirer une énième fois Naruto. Shikaku n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre, attendant visiblement la suite des événements.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Réorganiser Konoha, dattebayo ! » s'écria-t-il.

_Avec l'Anbu :_

L'Anbu courait rapidement dans le village, décidé à obéir à son nouvel Hokage comme le voulais son rôle. Lui, qui avait connu déjà plusieurs Hokage différents. Le Sandaime, le Yondaime, le Godaime et maintenant le Rokudaime. Il obéissait sans poser de question, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi convoquer que quatre personnes. Arrivée sur le Mont Hokage, il y trouva tout les shinobi de la génération Naruto, ainsi que leur senseï.

« Shikamaru-san, Kakashi-senpaï. Le nouvel Hokage vous demande. »

« Nouvel Hokage ? Alors le conseil a déjà choisis. » fit à voix haute Neiji.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Kakashi, rangeant pour la première fois son livre.

« Il vous convoque. Sa nomination est un secret de rang S jusqu'à demain. » répondit-il platement.

« Est-ce urgent ? » fit malicieusement Kakashi.

« Galère. » murmura Shikamaru.

« Et où est Naruto ? » grogna Sakura.

Personne ne vit le sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Shikamaru. Alors son père avait finalement réussi à le faire nominer ? Cela expliquait son absence.

« Allons voir ce nouvel Hokage ! » fit Shikamaru avec entrain surprenant l'ensemble du groupe.

Kakashi soupira et savait que n'étant pas seule, il n'avais aucune excuse pour arriver en retard. Se retournant en direction des autres shinobis, il déclara :

« Nous revenons bientôt. »

Une fois les trois hommes partient, le groupe d'ancien genin se mirent à parler entre eux.

« Qui est le nouvel Hokage, à votre avis ? » demanda Kiba.

« Aucune idée. Jiraya étant décédé, j'aurais pensé à Kakashi-senseï. » répondit Neiji.

« Peut-être un Anbu ? » proposa Chôji entre deux chips.

« Ce qui me trouble, c'est pourquoi ce flemmard de Shikamaru semble si excité. » grincha Ino.

« Il nous cache certainement quelque chose. » songea Sakura.

« Oui mais quoi ? » rétorqua la Yamanaka.

« Où. est.. Nar.. Naruto-kun ? » bégaya Hinata.

« Entrain de profiter de sa célébrité. La flamme de la Jeunesse brille en lui ! » s'exclama Lee des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. » rétorqua Tenten.

« Ce matin, je l'ai vu au monument des morts pour Konoha.. » murmura tristement Kurenaï.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda stupidement Kiba.

« A-t-on avis, Idiot. » hurla Sakura.

« Jiraya.. » murmura Neiji.

Saï regardait avec intérêt la conversation qui avait lieu. Lui qui n'était pas doué sur les sentiments avait compris depuis le début où se trouvait réellement Naruto. Mais si ce dernier refusait pour il ne savait quelle raison de le dire à ses amis, il ne le ferrait pas.

« De toute façon, nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir qui est le nouvel Hokage. » décida-t-il d'intervenir.

Le reste du groupe se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, silencieusement. Beaucoup craignait un Hokage plus brutale et moins diplomatique que Tsunade, et d'autre espérait avoir un Hokage moins alcoolique et plus terre à terre.

_Tente de l'Hokage :_

Naruto s'était installé sur la chaise, et tournait délibérément le dos à l'entrée de sa tente. Les mains jointes, il fixait un point sur la toile, comme-ci il y cherchait un défaut. Sa vie avait basculé en très peu de temps. La mort de Jiraya, son affrontement titanesque face à Pein et son accession au poste de Rokudaime Hokage.

« Hokage-sama. » héla l'Anbu. « Les personnes convoqués attendent à l'entrée. »

Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto mit la capuche sur sa tête, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Shikaku.

« Vous pouvez les faire entrer. »

Rapidement, L'Anbu alla les chercher. Le chef Anbu ouvrant la marche, Shikamaru traînant des pieds à l'arrière du petit groupe.

« Hokage-sama. » saluèrent-ils.

Cette fois, personne n'entendit le soupir de lassitude de Naruto. Leur tournant toujours le dos, capuche sur la tête, il continuait de fixer la toile de tente. Être ignoré, agaça rapidement le ninja-copieur, qui ne tenant plus posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Galère. » répondit Shikamaru.

Shikaku se contenta de sourire à pleine dents, Shizune l'infirmière en chef bouillonnait de rage en voyant le dos de la personne qui remplaçait sa senseï et qui refusait de se présenter.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui peux être votre Hokage ? » demanda Shikaku, comme un scénario parfaitement maîtrisé.

Le sourire de Shikamaru s'agrandit largement. Son père venait de confirmer la réussite de leur plan. La mise en scène ressemblait trait pour trait au caractère farceur de son ami.

« Shika, ne dis rien. » menaça Shikaku.

« Galère. » murmura-t-il.

Le chef Anbu parfaitement conscient de l'identité de son Hokage, ne se mêla pas à la discussion. Suivant du regard l'échange entre les deux Jonins et Shikaku Nara. Même si elle trouvait ce jeu puérile, elle ne pouvait rien dire, et juste attendre les consignes de son supérieur.

« Non. » admit après réflexion Kakashi.

« Qui êtes vous ? » hurla soudainement Shizune. « Être Hokage n'est pas un jeu. Tsunade-senseï a presque donné sa vie pour ce village. »

« Shizune.. » tenta Shikaku.

« Non ! Il doit montrer du respect pour ses prédécesseurs. » gronda-t-elle.

« Galère.. » soupira Shikamaru.

« Je vois que Shizune-chan a hérité du tempérament de ba-chan. » murmura la voix assis dans la chaise.

_« Cette voix.. » pensa-t-elle._

_« Impossible.. » pensa le ninja copieur._

Lentement, le siège pivota, la capuche s'abaissa, laissant apparaître une chevelure doré en bataille, de fine moustache de chats sur les joues, des yeux bleus océans.

« Na.. Na.. » essaya de dire Shizune.

« Naruto.. » coupa Kakashi.

« Tu devrais travailler ton entrée pour demain. Celle là était galère. » soupira ennuyé Shikamaru.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto, et d'un simple geste les invita à s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de son bureau.

« Hokage-sa.. » commença Shizune.

« Ne m'appelez plus comme ça. Je sature. » grincha-t-il faisant rire Shikamaru.

« Mais nous devons vous montrer du respect, Hokage-sama. » taquina Kakashi.

« Appelez moi encore une fois comme ça, et je confisque tout les livres « Le Paradis du Batifolage. » et les interdits à la vente. » attaqua-t-il.

Le visage de Kakashi blêmi à vue d'œil , sa main se posant instinctivement sur la sacoche accroché à sa taille.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » supplia-t-il.

« Bien sur que si. »

« Je suis ton senseï. » tenta-t-il d'amadouer.

« Et je suis ton Hokage. » ricana-t-il.

Le ninja copieur, pour toute réponse se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensible sous son masque. Des paroles inaudibles, mais qui ne semblaient pas très amicales.

« Tsunade-senseï, serait fière de te voir assis à sa place. » complimenta Shizune, le rouge aux joues suite à son esclandre injustifiée.

« Je n'en doute pas. Elle le sera quand elle se réveillera n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Shizune se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire à son Hokage. Puis baissant les yeux d'embarras et de tristesse, elle fit :

« Tsunade est dans un sale état. Sa fatigue avancé d'avoir libéré autant de Chakra ne l'aide pas. Les blessures sont superficielles mais elle n'a pas ta capacité à récupérer aussi vite. J'ai dû la placer dans le coma pour ne pas la perdre. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

La nouvelle sembla ébranler Naruto qui ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il se rappela le visage enragé des vieux conseiller.

« Chef Anbu, veuillez enlever votre masque. »

La jeune femme obtempéra aussitôt, dévoilant de long cheveux violet, et des marques de peintures sur les joues.

« Yugao-chan ? » fit interloqué Kakashi.

« Kakashu-senpaï. » répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard. Yugao-san j'ai une mission pour vos hommes. Mettez vos plus fidèles Anbus à la surveillance de Tsunade, j'ai des raisons de croire que quelqu'un pourrait attenter à sa vie. »

« Qui ça ? » s'esclaffa Shizune.

« Danzo. » nomma Naruto.

« Il a effectivement été furieux de votre prise de pouvoir, Hokage-sama. » commença Shikaku. « Mais de là à tuer un ancien Hokage ? » acheva perplexe le Nara.

« Ce serait tout à fait possible, père. » intervint Shikamaru. « En éliminant Tsunade, il empêcherait un probable réveil. Tsunade éveillé le gênerait énormément puisqu'elle pourrait épauler Naruto. Morte, il a le champ libre pour tenter un coup d'état, ou pire pour manipuler dans l'ombre. » exposa-t-il.

Joignant ses mains sous son menton, Naruto acquiesça à la suggestion de Shikamaru, puis posa son attention sur Kakashi.

« Senseï qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Hn. Danzo est un problème pour les Hokage depuis l'élection du Sandaime. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. Contrairement à Tsunade il n'hésitera pas à déplacer ses pions. Tu es jeune et automatiquement influençable. Il faudrait se charger de sa racine le plus rapidement possible, et je rejoins Shikamaru et Hoka..eu.. Naruto sur la protection de Tsunade. » énonça-t-il.

« Très bien. Yugao-san, je compte sur vous et vos hommes pour mettre ça en place le plus rapidement possible. »

« Bien entendu, Hokage-sama. »

« Shizune, quels sont les rapports de l'infirmerie ? » continua-t-il, sentant déjà un mal de crâne monté juste avec le problème Danzo.

« De nombreux shinobis sont actuellement indisponibles, surtout des Chuunins. Le tiers de notre effectif militaire facilement. Les villageois sont très peu nombreux, malgré l'attaque surprise de l'Akatsuki nous avons pu les mettre majoritairement en sécurité. » enonça-t-elle. « Le bilan est mitigé, mais aurait pu, aurait dû sans ton intervention être bien pire. » acheva-t-elle.

« Très bien. Regroupe quelque shinobi ou villageois ayant des notions médicales pour aider à l'Hôpital. Plus vite nous panserons nos plaies, mieux cela sera. »

Shizune accorda un sourire à Naruto, et hocha la tête. Satisfaite de la décision prise par le jeune Hokage.

« Yugao-san, je voudrais que le reste des Anbus fassent les Tours de Gardes aux alentours de Konoha. L'attaque de Pein sur notre village ne devrait pas rester sous silence. »

« Pourquoi ne pas mettre les Jonins ? » suggéra Kakashi.

« Je vois mal des Anbus aidé à la reconstruction du village. Ce sera le rôle des Chuunins, genins, étudiant et Jonins. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. » expliqua Naruto.

« Ton idée a une faille. Que ferrons nous des missions, si tout nos hommes sont occupés ? Ne pas faire de mission reviendrais à faire savoir aux autres villages notre faiblesse temporaire. » intervint Shikaku.

« Que proposez-vous ? » demanda Naruto en regardant son groupe, et se massant les tempes.

« La reconstruction du Village par les genins peut leur servir de rang D et cela évitera aux autre pays de croire en notre faiblesse. Envoyé quelques Chuunins sur des escortes pas trop lointaine. Et des missions de Rang B ou A au Jonin. Il ne faut surtout pas attiré l'attention sur nous. » développa Shikaku.

« Je regarderais la liste des Missions après et demanderais à Shikamaru de m'aider à faire un tri. »

« Galère.. » grincha-t-il.

« Un Nara prêt de l'Hokage, tu devrais être fier Shika. » répliqua son père.

« Je suis fier, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver ce travail galère.. » soupira-t-il.

« J'ai une suggestion. » intervint Kakashi.

Naruto donna son accord d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas demandé de l'aide à nos plus fidèles alliés ? »

« Euh.. Hormis Suna quels sont nos alliés ? » demanda Naruto, rouge de honte devant son ignorance.

Une goutte de sueur apparut à l'arrière du crâne chez tout les shinobis présents, même Yugao n'avait pas réussi à masquer sa gêne.

« Ce ne sont que des petits pays. Notamment le Pays des Vagues, le Pays des Neiges... » fit brièvement Kakashi.

« Je leur enverrai un message le plus tôt possible. Revoir Inari me tarde. » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Bien. Shikaku, prenez les opérations en main. » ordonna-t-il.

« Que fais-je ici ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Ah, j'allais oublier. Vu que je ne suis pas officiellement Hokage, et que j'aimerais que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite pas trop d'ici demain. Vous allez gentiment vous asseoir à ma place durant cette après-midi. Ne me dérange pas, je serais avec Shikamaru chez lui à lire une pile de dossier ennuyante. »

« Mais.. » essaya de protester Kakashi.

« Ne contredis pas un ordre de ton Hokage, Kakashi-senpaï. » intervint Yugao.

« Et n'abuses pas de la situation pour des idées de pervers. » gronda Naruto. « Ah, Yugao envoyez moi Saï au domaine Nara. » se rappela-t-il.

Le visage du ninja-copieur devint livide. Ses idées venaient d'être balayé par son élève. Maudissant le rôle qu'il devait exercer, il prit la place de Naruto et sortit son livre. Attendant la suite des événements.

_Mont Hokage :_

Les anciens genin de la génération Naruto profitait de ses derniers moments de répits, discutant de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. L'absence du blond passait presque inaperçue. Le chef Anbu ainsi que Shizune arrivèrent cependant au sommet de la falaise, stoppant brusquement les discussions.

« Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Sur ordre de l'Hokage, je vous demande de rejoindre Shizune-sama à l'hôpital. » fit la voix plate de Yugao.

« L'hôpital ? » demanda sceptiquement Ino.

« Toutes personnes ayant des connaissances médicales, villageois comme Shinobi doit apporter son aide pour panser nos plaies. » fit l'Anbu.

Sakura leva un sourcil, elle venait de poser sa journée pour récupérer et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait convoqué là-bas. Soupirant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Refuser un ordre du nouvel Hokage, serait probablement mal vue.

« Neiji Hyuuga, je vais vous demander de rejoindre les unités Anbus qui patrouillent aux alentours du village. » continua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi lui ? » coupa Kiba.

« Byakugan. Et ses capacités sont supérieur aux votre Inuzuka. »

« Et que faisons nous ? »

« Aider les villageois à reconstruire le village. »

« Nous sommes Chuunins ! » s'exclama le maître chien.

« Les grades importent peu en ce moment. » intervint Shizune. « Faîtes le pour Tsunade-sama. »

Tous hochèrent simplement la tête en pensant à leur ancien Hokage. Qui que soit le nouveau, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, du moins tous l'espéraient.

« Saï, restez ici. » ordonna Yugao.

Le membre de la racine ne broncha pas, montrant aucun signe de sentiment sur son visage, ni même dans sa posture. Attendant avec patience les consignes qu'allaient lui donner l'Anbu. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

« Maître Hokage vous attends au domaine Nara. » annonça-t-elle.

Le regard de Saï resta impassible, puis d'un simple mouvement du bassin il tourna les talons et se dirigea en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous. Dans sa tête, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Naruto l'avait convoqué lui et pas Sakura, son amie. Évitant les bouchons créaient par les charpentiers, menuisiers, maçons et tout autre villageois, il arriva rapidement à son but.

« Je viens voir, Hokage-sama . » fit-il aux gardes.

« Je vais dire que vous êtes là. »

Un instant plus tard, le garde arriva le sourire aux lèvres, et invita Saï a entrer dans la tente.

« Hokage-sama. » salua-t-il.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide Saï, alors appel moi par mon prénom. » maugréa-t-il, sans quitter des yeux les rapports qu'ils lisaient.

« Naruto-san. » se reprit-il.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » s'exclama-t-il, en fermant le dossier. « Shikamaru, je compte sur toi. Je vais m'entretenir avec Saï. »

« Galère.. » murmura-t-il après avoir vu la pile de dossier qui l'attendait.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le blond encouragea le membre de son équipe de le suivre. Pendant un moment, les deux coéquipiers ne profitèrent que du soleil. Aucun des deux ne troublant le silence reposant qui s'était installé.

« Tu as finalement réalisé ton rêve. Devenir Hokage. Être admiré par les villageois. » commenta subitement Saï.

« Oh. Je pensais qu'être Hokage serait plus simple. Une demi-journée et je sature déjà. » maugréa en réponse le Blond.

Puis une nouvelle fois, le silence apparut. Un silence intense mais reposant. Chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Aucun mot ne semblait nécessaire. Puis Naruto fixa la Falaise des Hokage et commença à parler.

« Je succède à tant de personnes influentes. Le vieil homme. Le Yondaime Hokage, l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Tsunade la Sannin. Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de perpétuer la tradition de ce village. A côté d'eux je suis insignifiant qu'ai je accompli ? Battu Pein ? C'est bien plus que ça mais personne dans ce village ne pourrait comprendre mon nouveau rêve. En acceptant de devenir Hokage, j'ai promis loyauté, fidélité à mon village. Je dois agir pour le bien de tous et plus seulement pour le mien. Comme le vieil homme disait, maintenant chaque shinobi, chaque villageois fait parti de ma famille et je dois les protéger en conséquences. Vois-tu où je veux en venir Saï ? »

Le membre de la racine ne bougea pas d'un cil, écoutant avec attention les paroles que lui disait son supérieur hiérarchique. Depuis son entrée dans l'équipe Sept il avait toujours trouvé étrange le blond.

« Tu fais partie de cette famille Saï, seulement si tu le désire. Je ne tolérais pas la trahison ou le complot. Je dois permettre à Konoha de survivre, et de renaître de ses ruines. Me comprends-tu seulement ? Comprends-tu ma vision des choses ? Je vois Konoha différemment désormais, j'y suis contraint. Je ne peux plus faire le pitre quand il s'agit de protéger tout un village. J'ai plusieurs décisions à prendre. Et une te concernant notamment. »

Naruto s'arrêta, son regard toujours fixé sur les sculpture et plus particulièrement sur le visage de son père. Saï derrière, avait le regard sur le dos de son coéquipier. Il pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de ses paroles, la sincérité et un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis il vit Naruto se retournait et le fixer.

« Le vieil homme m'a parlé de la volonté du Feu, je la sens en moi, comme je la sens dans tout les shinobis du village. Elle brûle, elle continue de vivre, et le temps qu'elle vivra, Konoha existera. Saï, cette volonté peut brûler en toi. Tu es mon coéquipier, mais également mon ami. C'est pour ça que je vais te faire une proposition. Je ne la ferrais qu'une fois, et je t'en conjure saisit la main que je te tends. Le choix te revient Saï, le choix de mener ta propre vie. » commença Naruto. « Quitte la Racine et rejoins Konoha. N'obéis plus à Danzo. Au nom de notre amitié fais-le. Ou nous devrons nous affronter un jour. » acheva-t-il.

« As-tu conscience de l'influence de Danzo ? Le trahir reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Rester à ses côtés équivaut à la même chose. Mourir en servitude ou mourir libre ? Au nom de Konoha, au nom de ton frère, je te promets de te protéger même si je dois y laisser la vie. Tu es mon ami, Saï. »

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, Naruto-kun. » fit Saï en saisissant la main que lui tendait le blond., un de ses rares sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

_Tente de Kakashi :_

Le ninja copieur était comme chez lui, assis dans son siège, livre ouvert, des étoiles et de l'envie plein les yeux. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, personne n'était venu jusque là. Naruto avait peut-être eu une idée de génie pour ce cas là. Du calme, du repos, de la sérénité et son fameux livre. Que demander de mieux ?

« Nous voulons voir votre Hokage ! » entendit-il hurler.

_« Peut-être pas si bonne idée que ça. » pensa-t-il. _

Un trio entra de force dans la tente, forçant Kakashi à se lever et à ranger son livre. Les yeux crispé, il examina rapidement les shinobis qui lui faisaient face, et remarqua aussitôt leur bandeau de Kumo. Que venait-il faire aussi loin de leur village ?

« Que puis-je faire pour trois ninjas de Kumo ? »

« Êtes-vous l'Hokage ? » attaqua la kunoichi la plus avancée.

« Des présentations seraient peut-être les bienvenues ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Je suis Samui, elle c'est Karui et lui Omoi. » commenta-t-elle. « Maintenant êtes vous l'Hokage de ce qu'il reste de ce village ? »

« Heureusement.. non. » répondit-il.

« Comment ça non ? » intervint la dénommé Karui.

« Je ne suis pas l'Hokage de Konoha. » expliqua-t-il.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Omoi.

« Elle ? » fit Kakashi en levant un sourcil.

« Tsunade la Sannin légendaire. » rétorqua Samui, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Je vous conseille de vous asseoir, les explications vont être longue. » marmonna Kakashi, après une courte réflexion. « Anbu, allez quérir Shikamaru Nara. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« Le conseiller du Rokudaime Hokage. » répondit simplement le ninja-copieur.

Les visages des ninjas de Kumo marqua l'étonnement, ils étaient venu demander un entretien avec Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, et non un éventuel Rokudaime. Que s'était-il passé ? Avais-ce un rapport avec l'état du village ? Après un long moment, où personne ne troubla le silence, un autre shinobi entra dans la tente, le visage marquant son ennui.

« Que se passe-t-il Kakashi-senseï pour me faire convoquer? »

D'un simple mouvement du visage, le ninja-copieur désigna le groupe de Kumo. Aussitôt le Nara pris conscience de la situation et alla se mettre aux côtés de Kakashi.

« Je vois.. Galère.. » fit-il.

« Nous voulons voir votre Hokage, pas ses conseiller. » attaqua aussitôt Karui.

« Hokage-sama n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Peut-être que si nous sachions l'honneur de votre venue ici nous pourrions intervenir en votre faveur ? » proposa magnifiquement le Nara.

« Et si vous commenciez par nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Et pourquoi Tsunade la Sannin n'est plus Hokage ? » riposta Samui.

« Il me semble que Kumo et Konoha ne sont pas alliés, pourquoi nous dévoilerons vous ce genre de renseignement crucial ? » intervint Kakashi.

Les trois shinobis de Kumo se consultèrent silencieusement du regard, puis après un hochement de la part des trois membres, Samui se lança.

« Sasuke Uchiwa a enlevé le frère du Yondaime Raikage. » lâcha-t-elle.

Le visage de Kakashi blêmit à vu d'œil, tandis que Shikamaru murmura un de ses « Galère » habituel. La situation était devenu critique.

« Qu'as tu fait Sasuke ? » murmura Kakashi.

« Il ne pourra pas le protéger cette fois, Kakashi-senseï. » répondit Shikamaru.

« Il faut qu'il vienne... » commença le ninja-copieur.

« Hokage-sama est occupé. Nous ne pouvons pas le déranger, surtout concernant Sasuke, il risquerait de s'en prendre à eux. » fit-il en désignant le trio de la tête.

« Et vous allez croire qu'on a peur d'un Hokage anonyme. Nous avons appris la mort de Jiraya le Sannin, Tsunade étant dans l'incapacité de maintenir son rôle, selon nos rapports le ninja le plus fort c'est vous Kakashi Hatake. Alors qui est-il ? Un membre de clan ? » ricana Karui.

Les deux shinobis de Konoha se regardèrent et soupirèrent de lassitude.

« Ne sous-estimez surtout pas notre Hokage. » répondit calmement Kakashi. « Vos rapports sont faussées, depuis peu un ninja de notre village m'a surpassé. »

Les yeux d'Omoi et de Karui s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, tandis que le visage de Samui resta impassible au moment où elle prit la parole.

« Cela ne change rien, qui qu'il soit nous souhaitons voir votre Hokage. »

« Alors vous patienterez jusqu'à demain. Son officialisation aura lieu, et il sera ravi de vous rencontrer. En attendant, nos Anbus vont vous emmener dans des tentes étroitement surveillé, que bien entendu, vous n'aurez pas le droit de quitter. »

« Quitte à être enfermé, pourrions nous savoir ce qui est arrivé à Konoha ? » demanda Karui.

« Tous ça ressemble à une météorites. » ricana Omoi, avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part Karui.

Se regardant brièvement, Shikamaru opina. Après tout, ils étaient en droit de connaître les risque que représentait l'Akatsuki.

« Le chef de l'Akatsuki nous a attaqué. »

« Ne vous moquer pas de nous. Si il vous a attaqué, pourquoi avez vous aussi peu de pertes. »

« Notre nouvel Hokage l'a affronté.. et battu. » soupira Shikamaru, comme-ci il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Seul ? » demanda perplexe Samui.

« Bien entendu. Au moment de l'attaque il n'était pas là, il s'entraînait. Il est arrivé au moment de la destruction du village. Nous devons la vie au Godaime Hokage et son invocation de soin, et au Rokudaime Hokage pour avoir combattu Pein. » annonça Kakashi.

« Il est le héros de Konoha. Il est admiré par chaque villageois. Il est notre Hokage. » continua fièrement Shikamaru.

« Il est mon élève. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il deviendrait Hokage, et les surpasserait tous. Il n'est pas un génie. Mais son obstination, son travail acharné l'ont conduit jusque là. Alors ne le sous-estimer jamais, demain prenez soin de mentionner Sasuke comme il se doit. Où il n'hésitera pas à vous renvoyer chez vous sans vous écouter. » prévint Kakashi.

Puis le trio de Kumo quitta la salle, et rejoins ses logements, en entendant à chaque coin de rue. « Où est notre sauveur ? », « Que fais-t-il ? », « Est-il parti chasser les derniers membres de cette organisation ? », « Il est parti s'entraîner ! ». Dans la tenta Shikamaru n'avait eu de cesse de fixer Kakashi.

« La journée de demain sera longue. Galère. » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'as tu fait Sasuke Uchiwa ? Déserter Konoha pour Orochimaru ne t'a pas suffit, il a fallu que tu attaques Kumo ? Naruto, que comptes-tu faire à son sujet ? »


End file.
